


Until you

by nerdsofdeath



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Clones, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, andrew is barely there don't worry, ava sharpe as defence attorney, if you're looking for angst this probably won't be your cup of tea, sara lance as witness/victim in fraud case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsofdeath/pseuds/nerdsofdeath
Summary: Defense attorney Ava Sharpe loses her second case of the month, it should make her scared and irritated, but she is just too tired. Getting wine drunk and sending a personal email from her work account might not be a good idea, yet it might throw her in a direction she didn't know she needed to go.





	1. of cats and dumb emails

**Author's Note:**

> My first work since 2015 so I'm a little rusty. Also, that was a little one-shot pwp in the sq fandom, so this is all new territory. I hope it doesn't suck too much balls *crossing fingers*  
> It's from Ava's perspective, but not first person writing.  
> Italics is either thinking, or pressed words, I hope it's not too unclear. The writing might be a little strange, stilted or unnatural, English is not my first language, also nobody is proofreading this, and I'm not going over it five thousand time. Writing more for the fun of it all.

Ava couldn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. The audacity of this absolute dirtbag. Her entire mind slowly spelled nope as she had to tell him “No, I can’t just simply make you _win_ this case.”  
“Listen girlie, I spent a lot of money on you, so you better bring your a-game”  
“The money isn’t even yours Mr. Dowell, that’s the reason you’re in this mess to begin with, and don’t call me _girlie_.” Andrew Wheeler Dowell just huffed in her face as a response, before turning around to walk though the door leading to the courtroom. Ava squared her shoulders, straightened up, stepping into the role of defense attorney effortlessly. Defending this jerk was part of her job, and she loved her job. Really loved her job, it was a good job, wonderful job, it was her dream. It wasn’t taking a toll a all, it wasn’t like she was losing sleep over it, losing herself, no, it was good. It was great. _Really great_ Ava thought as she stepped though the door, walking behind Mr. Dowell to their seats.  
  
\----

Stepping out of the courthouse she drew a slow breath. She lost the case. Mr. Dowell even had to go to jail. She lost big time. Looking up at the sky Ava tried very hard to care. It seemed like it just wasn’t in her anymore. Maybe that’s why she lost, or it could be the fact that there was hard evidence, he’d gotten sloppy on his sixth run. It could also be the fact that there was a witness. A very blonde and bright witness. Regardless of the witness, and her piercing blue eyes, Ava had just lost her second case of the month, it was a record for her. And this wasn’t like running a 5K, breaking records wasn’t a good thing. Losing the _case_ wasn’t the bad part, it was _losing_ the case. Ava didn’t like losing, but she didn’t seem bothered enough to care as much as she normally would. Another slow breath. She wanted to go home and curl on up the couch with a glass of wine, no point in staying here anyways.  
  
Not even bothering to put her shoes in the right place she walked into her apartment. Empty. A little cold. A nice contrast to the blazing sun outside. Still, it felt lonely. Ava felt lonely. Two years ago there would have been a friendly murp, fur pressed against her leg, purring. Two years. _Has it really been that long?_ Ava thought to herself. She always thought she would get another cat, but after Geiger died she hadn’t been able to. The thought of some other cat eating out of his bowl put her off, so she let every day go by, never getting a new one. _I should pack up his stuff and put it away_ Ava thought, sighing. She always had an excuse not to, and today it was simply the fact that she lost another case, so the couch seemed much more tempting.  


She turned and walked to the bathroom, passing the hall on the way, bending down to put her shoes on the shelf. Everything was a mess, but her apartment didn’t have to be. Soft light filled the bathroom, she started unbuttoning her shirt, looking at herself in the mirror. When did her life become such a routine? Dressing in the morning, going to work, defending criminals, undressing at night. Every day seemed to be the same. No surprises, nothing out of place. _Shower? No, I need to go on a run tomorrow, I’ll just shower after that_ Ava decided, slipped on a pair of thin sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, turned off the bathroom lights, making a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
Thoughts were swirling in her head, wine swirling in her bloodstream. It probably wasn’t a good idea. She closed the browser again, only to reopen it five minutes later. It seemed like the worst idea she’d ever had, but it was the only idea in her head at the time. Ava had to at least write it, she didn’t have to send it. The god damned blonde. Her god damned eyes and freckles, who even has that many freckles, and why did Ava suddenly like freckles so much? Ava felt so sorry for her, standing there in the courtroom with her stupid suit, defending that asshole, right to her face. Trying to pick apart her memories, find loopholes and mistakes. She felt horrible. She had to write it, put it out of her mind, move on.  


From: da.avasharpe@gmail.com  
To: lance-alot@outlook.com  
Subject: Very unrelated  
  
Hi. You don’t have to read this if you don’t want to. I understand if you choose not to, this is just something I must write.  
None of this is your fault. He’s done this before, and has gotten good at it, and you picking up on it all before it was too late is impressive.  
I’m really happy you “won”, navigating the whole dating scene is hard enough already, and having to worry about fraud is just something you shouldn’t have to think about. I hate working for people like him.  
That could get me fired, I don’t care anymore, I’m so tired of defending asswipes, part of me just wants to buy a little farm somewhere and live like a hermit. Okay, I’m rambling now. This isn’t about that. Kind of hope you choose not to read this. Okay, sending it anyways.  


Regards  
Defense Attorney Ava Sharpe  
  
Ava made the little whoosh sound in time with the computer. Refilling her now empty wine glass, swallowing it all in one gulp and filling it again. Getting pass out drunk wasn’t the goal, but it seemed like she was heading that way. At this pace her morning run was going to be a nightmare of headache and heavy legs. She leaned back in the couch, still sipping her wine. A song started filtering out of her speakers, _oh no not Keaton Henson, anything but Keaton Henson_ Ava thought as tears started to fill her eyes. _Great, as if drinking alone isn’t sad enough already, now I’m crying too._ Salty tears and expensive wine mixed on her lips, adding a new dimension of sad to her pity party. It was way past her normal bed time, but Ava just burrowed further into the couch, and let the sobs wreck her body into exhaustion and sleep.  



	2. of smoothies and apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's about to get a lil awkward.

Ava woke up still on the couch, tangled in a mess of blankets. A pillow was resting on the floor, small specks of dust gathering on the empty wine glass on the table. She groaned, the dull pain throbbing in the back of her head reminded her of yesterday. Did she really send that email? Ava stared at her computer, refusing to open it. Didn’t want to know. Aspirin. She needed aspirin.  
  
Two aspirins, a cup of bad instant coffee and a banana later she stood in her bathroom, wrangling with a sports bra. She fully intended to go though with the morning run, even if it was 9.17am, so a late morning run. It was Saturday, sleeping in was normal. Not really for Ava, but maybe this wasn’t the day to feel bad about it. Walking to the hallway she slipped her phone into a band which she strapped to her arm. She pressed play and way too loud and energetic music filled the headphones and so her ears. Ava flinched and turned down the volume, she needed to warm up a little before dealing with all that.

Jogging was painful. Her lungs burned, her head was throbbing seemingly to spite the aspirin. She’d been at it for just 30 minutes, about halfway through her usual route, running slower than normally. Ava wasn’t one for giving up, so she clenched her jaw and kept running. Not upping the pace, settling for keeping it, it seemed good enough for today. Her mind focused instead on what smoothie she’d reward herself to. Smoothie instead of just juice, she needed something more tangible. The Bureau was a nice little coffee and juice shop on the end of her route. It was walking distance from her office, and her apartment, the perfect place for quiet lunches. There had been a lot of quiet lunches lately. After Gary quit three months ago lunch had been a boring affair. They started eating lunch together every day about two weeks after he began working in the same firm, and a friendship quickly developed. Then suddenly he met this strange British guy named John, fell head over heels, and they moved to Aruba, starting a small resort there. And Ava was happy for him, of course she was, but she missed the stupid conversations, light bantering and laughter. It had been the highlight of her day for so long, and now there was nothing, but Gary had been so bubbly in love she couldn’t help being happy for him.

Finally, she could see The Bureau in the distance and decided to up the pace slightly. There was a smoothie waiting for her. She stopped just outside the door, regaining her breath, not wanting to walk in like an absolute total mess. Saturday, that meant Nate was working today. Nate was an enthusiastic Brad Pitt look-alike, he always greeted Ava by name, so he’d slowly crept his way into her heart. She’d even call him a friend, if she wasn’t so scared of seeming creepy and desperate.  
  
“Ava, hey!” Nate saluted her “You want a regular carrot kale juiceroo?”  
“Hi, Nate, actually I want a smoothie today.” Ava replied, putting a stray hair behind her ear.  
“Whoa, okay, rough day?” Nate asked, half joking half serious.  
“Rough month” she waved her hand as a way of ending the topic “What does the chef recommend?”  
“Alright” Nate said seemingly getting the message “Well, we have an awesome pineapple, mango and banana smoothie, with greek coconut yogurt, tastes like a bomb virgin piña colada.”  
“Okay, I’ll take the _bomb_ virgin piña colada then, can you add some oats please? I need fuel.”  
“Of course, coming right up.”  
“Thanks Nate” Ava said and started fumbling to find her card.  
“Don’t worry Ava, it’s on the house” Nate smiled gently at her.  
“Thank you Nate, I owe you one, I really do” Ava said, hoping she managed to convey how thankful she actually felt. Nate smiled again and turned around to start making her drink.  
  
The smoothie was indeed like a _bomb_ virgin piña colada, she felt the welcoming cold spread around her body. Ava looked around the coffee shop from her usual table by the window. Locks of blonde hair caught her eyes. _Oh no_. It couldn’t be. _Nope_. She felt her stomach do a little flip, freckles, now it was a summersault with a really crappy landing. _Oh god no_. _Oh god shit_. The email. Had she sent it? She should have checked. Why didn’t she check. _Should I… No, I really shouldn’t, oh god just look away, she won’t notice you_. She stared at the window, intensely, yes, there was something really interesting going on. The pigeon outside started to peck at some crumbs on the pavement, very fascinating.  
  
“Hi, you’re Ava Sharpe, right? Andrew’s defense attorney?” A voice that was suddenly much too close quickly jerked Ava out of her pigeon observing. Ava’s body crouched in shame as she looked up at the blonde, she slowly nodded.  
“Can I sit? It’s just… I got your email, and… I just wanted to, I dunno…” bright blue eyes seemed glued to Ava’s as she trailed off.  
“Umm, sure… yeah” Ava almost made a move to get up, before thinking better of it, which ended up looking like a weird twitch. _Fuck_. She waited as Sara sat down, waited for the inevitable onslaught of what the fucks, whys and more what the fucks.  
“We haven’t really met, I’m Sara Lance” Sara reached out her hand, Ava took it, hoping she wasn’t drenching Sara with sweat. Ava’s eyes roamed her face, all those freckles, she couldn’t fucking believe she had ever been neutral about freckles. Something seemed off. Wait. She was just sitting there, holding Sara’s hand. _Oh jesus_.  
  
“Ava Sharpe” she finally stuttered out and let go of Sara’s hand. Only sort of missing it.  
“Right… So I got your email –“  
“Yes, I am so sorry about that, I really shouldn’t have sent that, it was entirely unprofessional, I’m really sorry” an apology seemed like the right place to start.  
“No, wait, it’s okay, really.” Sara quickly said  
“What?” Ava asked dumbstruck.  
“Yeah, it’s okay. I liked it, actually. I mean, the hermit rambling was golden” Sara’s lips twitched a little, and Ava gave herself a little mental slap. “but it made everything seem a little more okay, and I appreciate that.” Sara ended in a soft smile.  
“Oh.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking away, throwing occasional glances at each other. Sara drew a breath and blurted though the stillness to end it.  
“My sister told me I should hate you, you know. Said it would make the trial a little easier.” Ava’s shoulders slumped at that, seemed about right, her career usually resulted in people hating her.  
“Oh.” Ava repeated dumbly, “well, I mean – “a short bleep from her phone interrupted her. She checked her phone, it was a message from Gary, probably another beach picture of John, she decided to open it later.  
“I guess if it helped you… I actually have to go, Saturday brunch at my parents house” Ava lied, eager to move on from this conversation, this whole mess. She stood up, reached for the rest of her smoothie before a hand landing on hers stopped her.  
“I don’t, just so you know”  
“You don’t what?” Ava asked, _you don’t have brunch with your parents either?_  
“I don’t hate you, you’re just doing your job, I respect that.” Sara stated resolutely. Ava’s heart stuttered a little. A smile reached her lips before she could try to stop it.  
“So, this might be very far out there, but maybe… I mean if you want to, absolutely no pressure at all, just if you want to…” Sara started, apparently not finding the end of her sentence, Ava’s heart began beating a little harder “Maybe you’d like to have lunch, or brunch or whatever, tomorrow, here? With me… If you…” She trailed off leaving the invitation hanging in the air, before Ava chose to grab it.  
“Yes” Sara was… intriguing. And so, _so_ pretty. She was even prettier with a huge smile on her face.  
“Okay, cool. You want to just meet here, at 11? Am. 11 am?” Sara asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
“Yes, that sounds alright.”  
Sara removed her hand, leaving Ava’s to feel way too cold for the warm weather.  
“Alright, I won’t hold you back anymore, enjoy brunch with your parents.”  
“Wh- right, yes, thanks. I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow then” Ava said, waving as she started to walk out of The Bureau.  
“See ya” Sara chirped back, and Ava had to turn around to hide the smile threatening to break on her face.

This made for an interesting turn. _What do you even wear to lunch, or brunch or whatever with a really cute girl who just happened to be the witness and victim in your last defense case? Who dated a man. Who was maybe just straight and wanted to talk about the case. Oh. Okay, maybe not as interesting as originally thought, but still, human contact is good. Friends are good. Yes, friends._ Ava needed some friends. She could settle for very cute friends. _Alright, what to wear when you want to make friends over food?_ Her stomach grumbled, she wanted something more than a smoothie, so she made her way home, thinking about what to make when she got there. And what kind of jeans would look good. Not that it was important. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rightyroo, let me know what you think, again I love the constructive stuffs.  
> Also relationship dynamics are a little bit different, because the situation is very different, and I don't think Ava is a naturally hateful person, so she likes a lot of people.  
> (Pineapple, mango, banana, oat, a little juice and greek coconut smoothie is, like, so good. Please go make it)


	3. of brunch and conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all see both end notes on the second chapter? I'm a total AO3 dweeb, so it might only be showing up on my screen? If you know what it's about, or if you don't see it, please lemme know. 
> 
> Alright, a lot of talking coming. I hope it's clear enough to get through. Bold means text message, but I'm sure you get that.

Ava was in front of her mirror again. Looking. Deciding. Simple black jeans. Could be warm, but The Bureau usually kept it cool inside. She went for it. Now for the top. This wasn’t a date, or a business dinner, but it wasn’t Sunday on the couch either. _Jesus Christ, just pick something_. She grabbed a light and slightly flowy blue t-shirt. _Alright. Good._ She wondered what Sara would be wearing but showed it out of her mind. It was probably just about the case. A casual lunch discussing the case.  
  
Ava walked into The Bureau a few minutes before 11, only to find Sara at the same table they sat by yesterday. Various plates of food were scattered on the table. And two cups of coffee. The summersaults in her stomachs made some extremely shitty landings in the moment their eyes met. Ava fought back a cough.  
“Ava, hey” Sara greeted her, standing up to shake her hand. She was wearing a sundress. A very cute sundress with vertical stripes, Ava was suddenly struck with how gorgeous vertical stripes were.  
“Hi, what’s all this?” Ava pointed to all the food on the table.  
“It’s food, Ava” Sara laughed “It’s the infamous brunch food platter, according to the guy behind the counter”  
“Brunch food platter?” Ava turned around to see Nate give her a subtle wink. _Dork._ “Right, the one and only” They sat down, Ava took in the various, delicious looking food covering the surface in front of her. They ate in silence for a while, it was strangely comfortable considering they met two days ago. French toast had always been Ava’s favorite breakfast food, but she hadn’t bothered to make any in a long time.  
  
The coffee cups were almost empty, and the amount of food had slowly decreased. Nate came by to refill their coffees and cleared off a couple of empty plates.  
“How was the food?” he asked cheerfully, as only Nate could while working on a Sunday.  
“It was delicious, thank you Nate” Ava replied and smiled at him.  
“Yeah, thank you, it was really good” Sara said and picked up her cup to take a slow sip. Nate beamed and brought the plates behind the counter and walked though a door leading to the small kitchen.  
“God, that was really good, the French toast was amazing” Ava said dreamily and leaned back in her chair, coffee in hand.  
“You like French toast?”  
“Love it” Ava took a sip of her coffee before a thought hit her like a small train “wait, did you already pay for the food, I can pay you back” Ava said, already having set her cup down, searching though her purse.  
“No, really, don’t worry about it, I just won this lawsuit thing, it’s on me, I invited you anyways” Sara stated firmly, not leaving room for discussion.  
“You don’t have to get me brunch just because I lost the case you know” Ava said. So _that’s_ what this was about.  
“No, not like that, I just meant… It’s not about that at all. I was just joking” traces of panic flitted on Sara’s face making Ava feel bad about her outburst.  
“Sorry, I just… I get a little… defensive sometimes” Ava fidgeted uncomfortably with the hem of her shirt.  
“Was that a pun?” Sara asked in a teasing tone, panic almost entirely gone from her face.  
Ava took the little tension destroying hammer Sara was offering and smiled at her.  
  
Ava’s phone gave a little bleep, and she checked the screen _god damn Gary_ she thought as she put it back on the table.  
 “So, who’s blowing up your phone?” Sara asked after the third bleep in a row.  
“Oh, it’s just Gary”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“No, no he’s just a friend, anyways I’m not the boyfriend kind, Gary is though. He keeps sending me pictures of his boyfriend John at the beach. They moved to Aruba three months ago.”  
“Wait, John? It’s not John Constantine is it?”  
“Yeah, you know him?”  
“Oh my god, hold on” Sara reached for her phone, pressed some buttons and turned the screen towards Ava “Is that your friend Gary? Cause John keeps sending me pictures of him!”  
“Oh… my god. Yeah, that’s Gary. My friend Gary. In a neon green speedo. Never ever in my life did I think I would see Gary in a neon green speedo. No please zoom out, oh my god” They broke down laughing. Ava felt light, happy. It felt good to laugh.  
“They seem really happy though” Sara said wistfully.  
“Yeah, I remember when Gary first told me about John, he couldn’t stop blushing, he was so giddy.”  
“I think John said something about a damned cute little office bloke, he never uses the word cute, so I kind off knew something was up.”  
“Your detective skills are somewhat impressive Ms. Lance.”  
“Well, it helped me take down Dirtbag Fraudman, so I’ll take it”  
“Sounds like the worst superhero ever” Ava stated simply and Sara laughed in response.  
  
“All my friends told me there was something off about him, too many w’s, but I didn’t listen.”  
“You do know it’s still not your fault, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Sara shrugged.  
“He does have a lot of w’s though, maybe they’re onto something.”  
“Three is kind of a lot.”  
“Www, like the world wide web”  
“Yeah, world wide web of lies.” Ava snorted at that, and Sara’s smile made it impossible not to smile back.  
  
Time seemed to fly. Ava learned that Sara taught classes in Krav Maga at a local martial art center. Ava made a mental note to check what Krav Maga was. Sara also had a sister, and the love and pride was apparent in her face when she talked about her. They showed each other pictures of Gary and John, both embarrassed about their friends, but it was okay since they shared the feeling. Lunchtime came and went, blowing by them like a gentle breeze. Comfortable.  
“Hey, so sorry to interrupt you guys, but we’re closing in half an hour, just thought you should know” Nate came by with an apologetic smile.  
“Oh, right, it’s Sunday, I’m sorry Nate, we’ll get out of here” Ava said looking around, they were the only ones left, meaning Nate could close a little early.  
“Thanks, Ava, I hope you guys had a fantastic brunch”  
“We really did, it was lovely, thank you” Sara answered and Nate left them alone “I mean, I hope you had a nice time” Sara looked at Ava, she seemed a bit nervous, unsure on how to leave this. Ava felt a pull, a stupid surge to be closer, and, _oh_ , she was going for it. She gave Sara a little squeeze right before the hug ended. Hugging. It was strange to hug again. It felt warm, and good, and genuinely right. She couldn’t remember why she stopped hugging people.  
  
“I did have a wonderful time, Sara, thank you for brunch” Ava said, carefully keeping a little distance, the pull was still there, she decided one hug was probably enough.  
“Good, that’s good” Sara was lingering, not making any effort to move closer to the door. Neither did Ava. She rummaged through her purse and handed Sara a little card.  
“It has my number on it, if you ever want to talk, or have brunch again… or whatever” Ava hoped she came off casual as ever. _Probably didn’t._ Sara didn’t seem bothered and smiled her thanks. They walked out together and waved their goodbyes.  
  
\----  
  
Ava set her alarm for the next day and flopped onto her bed. Her phone gave a bleep. _If it’s another half nude of Gary meant for John I’m going to block his fucking number._ It wasn’t  
**From: Unknown number**  
**Thanks for a great time today, hope you sleep well – Sara**  
Something flitted in her stomach and she didn’t care to hide the smile sneaking on her lips. She saved the number right away.  
**To: Sara Lance**  
**You too, Sara**


	4. of texting and dreams pt.1

Mondays were always boring. Everyone was catching up on stuff they didn’t do on Friday. Ava included. Instead of spending her weekend dealing with the aftermath of the case, she had done… personal stuff. For the first time since she could remember she hadn’t spent the weekend doing paperwork. It was a sparkling new concept. There was relatively little paperwork that needed to be done. Mr. Dowell, surprisingly, didn’t appeal. Ava had been 98 percent sure he was the type of person to do just that, but he hadn’t. _Yet at least_. Deciding it was time for a short break, Ava left her desk to get a cup of coffee. The rest of the day went by as Mondays normally did. No surprises. She got home, slipped into sweats and spent the evening watching a documentary about the revolution in Ukraine. Her watch vibrated, time for bed. She went by the kitchen to unplug her phone.  
**From: Sara Lance**  
**Have a good night’s sleep, Ava**  
Her heart skipped a beat. Sara had taken the time to send her a good night text. Sara had thought about her. Warmth spread from her chest, making her fingers and toes buzz, slightly tinting her cheeks. They hadn’t talked the entire day, hadn’t met, still, Sara had thought about her. _Or she is the type of very kind person who sends good night texts to everyone_. The buzz subsidized. Somewhat.  
**To: Sara Lance**  
**Thank you, Sara. Sleep well**  
Ava pressed send, shook her head, ridding herself of the remaining buzz. _That’s better, now go to bed_.

Tuesday morning passed slowly. Ava’s mind was wandering back to sundresses and freckles. _Krav Maga_. It was typed into her search bar seconds after the thought struck her. _Military self-defense and fighting system developed for the Israel Defense Forces and Israeli security forces … wait… derived from a combination of techniques sourced from boxing, wrestling, Aikido, judo and karate, along with realistic fight training… what?_ Ava followed a link bringing her to YouTube, showing a sparring match between two very skilled fighters. _Holy shit… Sara can kill me with a flick of her little finger… that’s… fuck_  
**To: Sara Lance**  
**Okay, seriously Sara, what the hell is this Krav Maga stuff? You do this? Flipping people like they’re pancakes?**  
Leaning back in her chair, Ava scratched the back of neck. Filling forms and writing signatures just didn’t have the same appeal anymore. It seemed so incredibly trivial. Boring even. Her phone bleeped.  
**From: Sara Lance**  
**Yeah, ze flipé papcak is like, the most complicated move in all of Krav Maga.**  
She chuckled. _How can this dork actually flip people like that? No… don’t picture it. Jesus._ Another bleep dragged her from the images dancing around in her head.  
**From: Sara Lance**  
**Are you gonna save me as “Pancakeflipper” now?**  
  
**To: Pancakeflipper**  
**Yes, definitely**  
  
**From: Pancakeflipper**  
**Well, you’re saved as “Defense Attorney” so I guess that’s fair.**  
  
**To: Pancakeflipper**  
**Defense Attorney, really?**  
  
**From: Pancakeflipper**  
**You gave me a business card, Ava, I thought it would be respectful.**  
  
**To: Rude Person**  
**Never mind, you’re saved as “Rude Person” now.**  
  
**From: Rude Person**  
**How was that rude?! Alright, how about this; I’ll save you as Ava, you save me as Sara**  
  
**To: Sara**  
**Okay, deal.**  
Ava got up to get another cup of coffee, even if it was boring, those forms still needed to be filled, signatures had to be written. As it turned out, there were more forms than she realized, and Ava had to stay behind a couple of hours to finish them all. Checking the time when she got home, Ava realized her plan to go for a run was effectively ruined. She decided a quick, high intensity workout in the living room would have to do.  
  
Freshly showered she curled up in bed. _Sleep_. _Sleep._ It usually did the trick, but Ava felt wide awake. Something was missing. _Pajamas, check. Extra pillow, check. Alarm set, check. Brushed teeth, check. Fluffy teddy bear, check_ (not that she would ever admit to having a mushy, soft, blue teddy bear). Her phone bleeped from the nightstand. _Oh._  
**From: Sara**  
**Don’t let the bed bugs bite, and if they do, I’ll just ze flipé papcak them**.  
  
**To: Sara**  
**I’m sure you will, Pancakeflipper. Sleep tight**  
Ava leaned back into bed, pointedly not thinking about how this one seemed a little more personal. A little less for everyone else, more just for her. Then she was sleeping.  
_\----_  
Sunlight was blinding her, filling her vision. She caught glimpse of a sundress in the distance. Wanted to catch up. Get closer. Her legs wouldn’t move. Couldn’t. She felt the need to trace her fingers down vertical stripes. Tried to reach out her hand. It wouldn’t move either. The dress was suddenly gone, only sunlight in her eyes. She blinked. Freckles. Close, all of a sudden. God, how she wanted to feel all the freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write four days into one chapter, but it was getting a bit long. It's still a bit shorter that the other chapters, and the next one will probably be too, sorry, but it would have been a long ass chapter. I felt splitting it would be better.
> 
> Okay, so I just got some pretty huge news, so my mind is kind of scattered and I can't focus as well. I promise I will try to have the chapter ready the 22, or the 23... but it might be a little later. I will try tho, pinkie promise


End file.
